poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzaria's and Chase Fell in Love and Pete's Order
This is how Blizzaria's and Chase Fell in Love and Pete's plan goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. Pete: Hup, deux, trois, quatre. Hup, deux, trois, quatre Hup, deux, trois quatre. Hup, due, trois, quatre. Company... Halt! Stay here whilst I go schmooze with Yokai what-her-name. went to the door Sunil: Wow, this is it, guys. Perry: This is what we've been waiting for, all our lives. Marshall: Now when these doors are open, we've got to make a great impression. They do great impression Jibanyan: OK. Remember, guys. We're on duty, and this place is crawling with Keima. USApyon: Keima!? Perry: So stay alert. Russell: You heard him, stay alert! Komasan: As you command, zura. He, Komajiro, Whisper, Vinnie, Peter, Terry, Rubble, Zuma and RoboDog are staying alert and they saw an Armor with a Sword All: Keima! NO! Perry: Peter! Terry! Jibanyan: Whisper! Komasan! Komajiro! Sunil: Vinnie! Marshall: Rubble! Zuma! Chase: RoboDog! They are fighting an Armor Komajiro: Monge. It pulled an axe on us, zura! Jibanyan: More like a sword, Nyan. Meanwhile Pete: Your royal majesty, I never ever, had more highly skilled group of Yokai. Then the individuals which I present to you today. Skye: Seem like this is gonna take a while. I'll tell you're servent to get some snacks. Pete: It took my highly trained eye to see their true potential. Enma: Thanks, Pete. This world thanks you and your eye so much. Pete: Well, then it is without further ado, that I present, for your complete safety for Blizzaria... Ha ha ha.... You're... Yokai Heroes! They saw them fixing an Armor and they look confused, Pete wants them to salute, so they did and then Blizzaria saw Chase Blizzaria: Just imagine. He'll stride into the room. Light will grow from him. I'll hear music. He'll bring me flowers. They fell in love Blizzaria: And he'll sweep me off my feet. And I'll know he's the one when he makes me laugh. Nekokiyo: Blizzaria. It's time to cut the bread. scratches Blizzaria: What? Inumaro: Here it is! Want some? They saw a Knife Zuma: Knife! Rocky: Keima! Marshall: Grab them! Both: Uh oh. They are fighting them Enma: Stop it! Unhand them! Drop them! They put them down Enma: Those two were Servent to Nurarihyon! The girls smack their head because their friends are stupid Pete: Um.... Uh, you'll have to forgive them, your majesty. They're like a well-oiled machine. That's wound just a little too tight. Chase: We're sorry, your majesty. We thought they were a Keima. Pinky: Sorry. Marshall: Oh, I see. Well, then... we feel safer already. Minutes later Pete is singing and Ryan is watching him Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my. When a villain is so happy? You know what that means. He bring out the tuba Ryan F-Freeman: BAD GUY SONG!! Pete's king of the Yokai World has played Pete: I was born to cheat and lie~ I'm a mean rotten guy~ When you ask me why I'm nasty, here's my reason why~ At that stork delivery mommy screamed~ "Woe is me, such a dork~ Hey, Mr. Stork~ Behold my misery~ Pete is ghastly, Pete's a blob, Pete's a nasty naughty slob"~ Can it sister, I'm the mister who will get the job~ So I'm nasty I'm no good~ I'll be king, knock on wood~ I'll impress ya, though I'm just a common lowly hood ha!~ If you can't be loved be feared~ Don't get shoved, sheep get smeared~ Be the king pull the string~ Or else you might get speared~ I'm so happy I could dance, seize my chance, I'll advance~ Come and cheer me, love and fear me~ Pete is King of France~ Pete: Here you are, my Yo-kai partner. Watch out for the bricks. Dazzabel: What? She got hit by the bricks Pete: Come and cheer me, love and fear me~ Pete is King of France~ And then he heard the music stop Pete: Uh. Why'd the music stop? Then he released the Keima from the Crystal of Ix Pete: Hello, boys. They hid their stuff Pete: Think you might have some spare time. To go and snatch the girl. Keima 3: Of course, I think. Pete: Well, stop thinking. The opera's tomorrow night. Then the Poster show the Yopple Incorporation having an opera Pete: The job's got to be done by then. Remember? Keima 3: How can we help? Pete: I want you to grab her and the king, find a remote tower in some world and lock them away forever so no one will ever find them again. You got that? All: Sure thing, master! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3